Their Lovelies
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: Germany and Spain briefly reminisce about their partners on their birthday. GerIta and Spamano One-Shot.


**Their Lovelies**

By Tawariell Saerwen

* * *

"Here are the candles!" exclaimed Spain as he pulled out a small box containing birthday candles from within a kitchen drawer. He slammed the drawer shut and he rushed over to the extravagant homemade German chocolate cake that was sitting upon the island kitchen counter. Standing beside the cake was Germany, who was gawking at the mess that Spain had mindlessly created as he made a thorough search for the birthday candles. He had opened the numerous kitchen drawers and dumped their contents onto the wooden floor.

"Uh, Danke schön," Germany mumbled with a tinge of attitude to his tone of voice.

"¡De nada!" Spain gleefully responded, oblivious about the trouble he caused and he quickly opened the small box and pulled out a couple of birthday candles. He plopped each individual candle on top of the cake in uniform fashion. Once this simple task was completed, he looked to his friend to light them. "Got the matches?" he asked.

"I have something better – I have this," Germany answered and he held up a barbeque lighter. He pressed the gun-like trigger down and an extended flame came out from the thin barrel end of the lighter.

"Sweet!" Spain exclaimed, his pupils lustfully dilating from the sight of the epic flame. He watched Germany carefully light each candle and a warm glow slowly began to eclipse the three-tier cake. When this task was finished, Germany released his grip on the barbeque lighter's trigger and its flame extinguished itself. He set it aside and he folded his arms.

"It's a lovely cake," he remarked and a smirk emerged from his thin lips.

Spain grinned to his friend and he nodded in agreement. "It sure is! We both did a pretty good job making it, eh? A lovely cake for _our lovelies!" _Spain light-heartedly giggled and he stepped over to the kitchen door. He slowly pushed the door ajar and peeked over to the dining room where the Italy Brothers were sitting. Today was the twins' birthdays and they had decided to have a quiet celebration at Germany's home. The day so far had gone splendidly well and strangely enough, not a single utter of dispute between Germany and Romano was expressed. Perhaps it was because it was his birthday and Romano did not want to cause any problems for the sake of his brother at his residence.

Or perhaps, secretly, Romano had nothing callous to say at all to Germany because he was touched by his kind actions as host. Whatever the reason, it was a wonderful turnaround for the nations to be getting along, even if it were only to last for today.

Spain's heart melted as he watched Italy and Romano fussing over the household pets – Aster, Berlitz, Blackie, Germouser and Gino; their heads were adorned with colorful paper birthday hats for their Papí and Zio's special day. (Papí and Zio = Father and Uncle).

"They're all _so adorable!_" Spain cooed and he closed the kitchen door.

"I'm glad the boys are distracting them from coming in here," Germany said while he took it upon himself to clean up the mess on the kitchen floor. Spain observed what he was doing and he walked up to him to assist in the cleanup. He knelt down and gathered up the items off the floor. "I can't believe it's their birthday already. Time seems to be going faster, don't you think?"

"It sure does. It just makes the time being with them even more precious than ever. I always look forward to celebrating Feli's birthday and making him feel special. He deserves to feel this way; especially from all the hard work he does for his government and right here at home. I don't know how he does it, working long hours and driving home all the way from Rome and _still _preparing dinner for me and the pets, " said Germany as he stood up with some gathered up kitchen items. He proceeded to put them away in their assigned drawers he could recall from memory.

"He really cares about you and your well-being. There's a lot of love between you two," Spain softly uttered and he stood himself up and walked over to Germany's side. He carelessly dumped the gathered up items onto the counter and awaited the nation to put them away on his behalf.

Germany frowned upon his friend's brash handling of his belongings, but he soon pardoned him after he thought about what had been said about himself and Italy's relationship. He smiled and his pale cheeks flushed as he thought about his beloved. "It isn't easy, you know, being with him. We have differences between us culturally, religiously, personality-wise…hell, we even clash when it comes to our sense of style. But nevertheless, our love for each other has never diminished."

Spain rested his elbow on the counter and he leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. His eyes sparkled with passion and he lovingly sighed. "That is _so romantic!_" he exclaimed.

"Heh, I know," Germany answered and his blushing increased. "Your relationship with Romano must be easier since you literally raised him as your _underling._ There's a lot of history between you two."

"Si, you're right about that. I mean, don't get me wrong, our relationship isn't _perfect_, and its not supposed to be, anyway. Sometimes we get on each other's nerves and we fight. But at the end of the day, we forgive one another and our love continues to thrive. I've loved Lovi since he was a little boy; my love for him back then was like a step-father/step-son type of relationship. I never would have imagined him growing up and wanting _more _between us. It's funny how life is, don't you think?"

"Ja, life is full of surprises. Speaking of surprises, did you ever do anything special for Romano's birthdays?"

"I sure did! They were amazing! Birthdays back then for Lovi were a bigger deal when he was a little boy. I would spoil him with so many presents and a large, beautiful cake! The Spanish Court frowned upon my actions, thinking that Lovi wasn't worth all the fuss. But I didn't care one bit. It was a joy doing those things for him!"

Germany's lips formed a smile as he thought about how Romano must have been like as a young nation. "That was very kind of you. I'm sure he appreciated everything."

"Oh, he did! He really did," Spain concurred and a sense of nostalgia crept up in his heart, causing it to flutter.

"Did you also celebrate Feli's birthday, too?"

"¡Si! He'd be sent all the way from Austria to spend the week at my home with us! It was so wonderful to have them together! They were really close…" Suddenly, Spain stepped over to the kitchen door and he pushed it ajar again so he could spy on the Italy Brothers. He observed Italy having his right arm over Romano's shoulder, embracing him closely to his side and Romano's bashful response to his brother's attentive touch by kissing his cheek.

Spain let out a sigh and closed the kitchen door. "They're _still _close," he awed and his sun kissed complexion blushed.

Germany successfully put away the final kitchen items into their specific drawers and he closed them shut. "Of course they're close – they're _twins!"_ he stated and he brushed his hands off. He then walked over to the island kitchen counter and he carefully picked up the tray holding the lit birthday cake. "It's time to deliver the goods," he said and he nudged his head to another tray containing multiple bowls of vanilla ice cream for themselves, the Italy Brothers and the household pets.

Spain eagerly grinned and he retrieved the ice cream tray. They both walked up to the kitchen door and stood side by side. "Should we sing 'Happy Birthday' to them?" he asked.

Germany smirked and he nodded. "Sure we can, but in what language? Shall we sing it in German, Spanish or Italian?" he teased.

Spain expressed a chuckle as he thought about this complicated situation. "How about we sing it in English? That's one language we can all understand!" he said.

"Fine," Germany responded and he opened the kitchen door. Both nations proceeded to walk over to the dining room where their lovelies and the household pets were sitting awaiting their scrumptious dessert. When they arrived to the dining room, they began singing the birthday jingle for the Italy Brothers, which made their cheeks flush profusely. The dogs and cats joined in to their singing, howling and mewing in unison.

"Happy Birthday to you! / Happy Birthday to you! / Happy Birthday, dear _Italia! _/ Happy Birthday to you!"

"Wow! Grazie, you guys! What a cake!" Italy excitedly exclaimed and he became giddy in his seat.

Romano also gawked at the cake and his lips expressed a radiant smile. "Bellissimo!" he gasped.

Germany and Spain set the dessert trays on the table. Italy was childishly bopping up and down in his seat, whereas Romano remained cool and reserved in his own seat. He arched an eyebrow to Germany and a brief scowl was expressed on his face. "Let me guess – this is a _German _cake, isn't it?" he jeered.

Germany's face briefly stared to Romano with distain and he nodded his head. "Ja. What _else_ would it be?" he asked.

Romano's expression softened and he looked away from the nation's stare. "_N-Nothing…it's b-beautiful…G-Grazie,"_ he timidly murmured in a hushed tone and his lips formed a tiny smile.

"C'mon, fratello! Lets blow out the candles!" Italy whined, unable to hold back his jubilation. Romano looked to his brother and smiled and they both leaned in and deeply inhaled.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Spain blurted out and the Italy Brothers vigorously blew out the candles.

* * *

The End


End file.
